


Mírame, yo fui el más feliz

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Habrá mención de SakuAtsu y OsaSuna (creo???) ah, Los Miya siendo hermanitos bonitos, No hay incesto porsia, Se quieren un montón estos dos ah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: ❝Cuando estemos en nuestro lecho de muerte... ¡Voltearé a verte y te diré en la cara que yo tuve la vida más feliz!❞¡Por supuesto que Atsumu había sido el gemelo más feliz! ¡Sin duda alguna Osamu había sido el gemelo más feliz! Eso era irrefutable, pues Atsumu tenía a Osamu, y Osamu tenía a Atsumu. ¿Cómo no iban a ser los más felices teniéndose el uno al otro desde su nacimiento hasta (como ellos mismos dijeron) su lecho de muerte?꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃConjunto de one shots y drabbles escritos para la Miya Twins Week 2020.↝ Nota: Tal vez alguno tiene la duda, asi que para aclarar,  en esta obra NO hay contenido incestuoso.↝ Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y su obra "Haikyuu".
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	1. ↝ 5 de octubre 【Día 1】

5 de octubre de 1995.

Recostada sobre la camilla de la sala de un hospital, se encontraba Miya Eiko.

Todo el proceso de su gestación fue realmente duro, no solo por las molestias que sufrió —las náuseas y vómitos matutinos severos; la fatiga, somnolencia y cansancio extremo; el repentino aumento de peso; la sensibilidad extrema en sus senos; el hambre y recurrentes antojos que lamentablemente no siempre se podía permitir —, sino por los riesgos que ese embarazo implicó, tanto para ella como para sus bebés.

Eiko hizo todo lo posible por salvaguardar las futuras vidas de los seres que se estaban gestando dentro de su vientre. Descansó lo suficiente y asistió a sus controles prenatales con regularidad. Además, se alimentó bien, siguiendo el régimen alimentario que el doctor le había indicado e incluso consumiendo suplementos nutricionales. No eran una familia rica, y su esposo, tan joven como ella, consiguió como pudo los ingresos económicos para atender las necesidades de los tres, trabajando incluso horas extras con tal de aumentar la cantidad de su humilde salario. El desgaste físico y mental estaba afectando tanto a Eiko como a Hisashi; sin embargo, la joven era quien se la había pasado realmente mal en ciertas ocasiones.

Sin contar la terrible angustia y preocupación que sentía cuando tenía sangrados repentinos, los días y noches repletas de congoja y agobio eran lo que peor la hacían sentir. Hisashi hacía lo que podía para tranquilizarla, pero a veces un simple "todo estará bien" no eran suficientes. Ella incluso llegó a contagiar todo aquel temor a su pobre marido. Y es que Eiko no comprendía cómo su corazón podía llenarse de tanto miedo y temor con tal simpleza. Un día podía sentirse dichosa y bendecida por sus futuros bebés, pero al otro se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, creyendo que ella no sería capaz de lidiar con lo que se avecinaba.

Por si fuera poco todo ese sufrimiento que había atravesado durante su embarazo, ahora la joven debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar la verdadera prueba de vida o muerte. 37 semanas de tal vez no siempre una dulce espera, ahora finalmente darían su par de frutos. Pero la situación no era la más simple, un pequeño desliz o complicación y todo podría terminar en (doble) tragedia.

A pesar de la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos, no había forma alguna de posponer el tan esperado acontecimiento, pues las contracciones —cada vez más fuertes y recurrentes— hace un par de horas ya anunciaban la pronta llegada de un par de gemelos. Posterior a eso, llegó la hora del verdadero trabajo. Eran tantas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento: dolor, miedo, incomodidad y vergüenza por la extraña posición en la que se encontraba (a pesar de que era la más adecuada y cómoda en realidad), aunque no tenía forma de pensar en el bochorno, ya que, este se veía totalmente opacado por el dolor. Solo alguien quien vive en carne propia una experiencia como esa podría comprender el calvario por el que ella estaba pasando. Y lamentablemente para Eiko, debía repetirlo.

5 de octubre de 1995.

Dos bebés, aparentemente saludables, nacieron en aquel hospital. La madre reposaba, mientras su esposo se encontraba a su lado dándole apoyo y agradeciéndole por su duro trabajo. Eiko y Hisashi estaban ambos más tranquilos, debido a que no se había presentado ninguna mayor complicación durante el parto. Batallaron un poco con el segundo gracias a la posición en la que estaba, pero todo salió bien y no hubo necesidad de intervenir con una cesárea. Por fortuna, Eiko era una mujer joven y se las arregló para resistir hasta el final.

Sin embargo, ella no iba a estar del todo relajada hasta tener a sus dos bebés en brazos. Por lo tanto, luego de haberlos bañado a ambos, una enfermera se encargó de llevarlos hasta la habitación de su madre. Primero, levantó a uno, con la intención de que Hisashi alzase al otro y así llevarlos con Eiko, pero en el momento en que fueron separados, ambos bebés comenzaron a llorar.

—¿Q... Qué sucede? —preguntó Hisashi preocupado, temiendo haber lastimado al pequeño o algo.

—No pasa nada —habló con tranquilidad la enfermera—. Ponga al bebé en la camilla otra vez.

Hisashi así lo hizo, y la enfermera le siguió, colocando al niño que ella estaba agarrando también, uno al lado del otro. En ese momento, Hisashi lo presenció. Aquello no necesitaba explicación, pues con solo verlo podía entenderlo: en el preciso instante en que los gemelos sintieron nuevamente el calor del otro, sosegaron su llanto de inmediato.

Hisashi observaba embelesado aquella escena. No obstante, lo que más conmovió su corazón fue ver cómo los gemelos sujetaban la diminuta mano del otro, tal vez sintiéndose más protegidos de ese modo. Un cálido y emotivo sentimiento invadió el pecho del hombre, quien emocionado habló a su esposa.

—¡Ei-chan! ¡E... Ellos se tomaron de las manos!

Hisashi deseaba con todo su ser tener algo que le permitiera rememorar ese momento, como ser las cámaras que utilizaban los fotógrafos —aunque un artefacto así seguro costaba un ojo de la cara y solo profesionales como ellos se las podían permitir—. No obstante, él siempre tendría presente en su memoria una escena tan bonita como esa, el primer recuerdo de sus pequeños gemelos.

La enfermera respetó ese momento íntimo, dándoles su espacio hasta que se vio en la obligación de llevar a los recién nacidos donde su madre. Era momento de que ambos fueran alimentados. Una de las opciones era darles pecho por turnos; primero uno y luego el otro. Pero con la situación, se decidió mejor hacerlo con los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Eiko tuvo a ambos bebés en brazos, uno en cada lado, se sintió nerviosa otra vez y varias dudas pasaban por su mente. _"¿Los estoy sujetando apropiadamente?" "¿Ninguno está incómodo?" "¿Cómo debo comenzar a darles de lactar?" "¿Lo que yo produzco será suficiente para satisfacer a los dos?"_ y muchas otras más. Pero toda duda al respecto se vio apaciguada cuando ambos niños, guiados por su instinto, comenzaron a mamar de los pechos de su madre sin más dilación.

Lo que Eiko sentía en ese momento era sin duda inexplicable. Comenzando con que la mujer estaba sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, también se sentía muy sedienta y tenía los senos hinchados. Aun así, los dos bebés bebían plácidamente, mientras ella sentía como la leche fluía de sus pechos. Para ese punto, sus nervios se calmaron un poco y comenzó a disfrutar de ese momento tan especial.

La imagen que ella tenía en esos momentos era por demás hermosa. Sus dos bebés estaban ahí con ella, sanos y salvos. Su más grande amenaza había sido de un aborto espontáneo, ya sea de uno o los dos. Sin embargo, ahora estaban seguros en el seno de su madre. Aquel pensamiento la puso susceptible y sintió ganas de llorar, alarmando a Hisashi, quien había estado observando la escena en silencio para no perturbar a ninguno.

Mientras su esposo la atendía, se dispuso a no pensar más en ello, porque no había necesidad. Mejor, decidió concentrarse en contemplar a los bebés que tenía en brazos. Admiró sus rostros, cejas, pestañas y rasgos faciales; además de sus pequeñas manos, que jugaban y tocaban la del otro.

—Son tan... hermosos... —suspiró con cariño y dirigiendo con orgullo la mirada a Hisashi. Ambos lo habían hecho bien hasta ese momento.

De pronto, Eiko comenzó a fantasear. Se imaginó distintas situaciones con sus pequeños, desde niños, hasta cuando fueran mayores. Aquello le hizo pensar que, lo que ella creía había sido el "final", en realidad solo era el comienzo de todo.

Retornando la vista a sus pequeñas manos, se preguntó qué llegarían a hacer en un futuro. ¿Tal vez crearían cosas maravillosas o ayudarían a las demás personas? ¿Acaso escribirían los versos más hermosos o dibujarían la más preciosas obras de arte? ¿Quizá construirían grandes edificios o resolverían complicados problemas matemáticos? ¿A lo mejor llevarían a la victoria algún famoso equipo deportivo o cocinarían los más deliciosos platillos? Tantas posibilidades, y toda una vida por delante para descubrirlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una ligera molestia en uno de sus pechos: uno de los gemelos, a quien identificó como el mayor, estaba mamando con más ahínco que el otro. Más que concentrarse en el dolor, solo sonrió ante la acción de su bebé, quien al igual que su hermano, ya tenía su nombre.

—Atsumu, Osamu... Mis dos pequeños... —susurró con amor.

5 de octubre de 1995.

Un día más en la vida de la humanidad, con la pequeña diferencia de que, al igual que los miles de padres que celebraban lo mismo ese día, para una joven pareja era el recuerdo más especial de sus vidas.

5 de octubre de 1995.

Atsumu y Osamu Miya nacieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el primer día de la Miya Twins Week? 
> 
> Me perdí por un mes o más aproximadamente porque me dio un bajón feeeo, y justo cuando tenía muchas cosas planeadas para este mes 😔. Equis somos chavos, igual me di el gusto de leer un montón de SakuAtsu (por la NSFW week) además de otros fandoms también. Pero ya era hora de que se me pase lo troste porque se acerca una fecha muy importante para mí, y quiero ser capaz de escribir algo mínimamente decente para ese día. Por eso, me pareció que una buena forma de retomarlo sería partipando en la week de mis gemelos hermosos.
> 
> Como ven, todos los one shots/drabbles tendrán esta extensión; es decir, serán cortitos (aunque con cariño).
> 
> Con respecto a este primer one shot, se me vino la idea al recordar cierto video de una tarea x de biología, y se me hizo ideal para comenzar. Es precisamente uno donde dos gemelos recién nacidos lloran cuando los separan y se calman cuando los ponen juntos otra vez. Quise buscar el video para verlo otra vez, pero creo que YouTube lo eliminó. Igual y este se parece bastante al que vi esa vez (por si tienen curiosidad):
> 
> https://youtu.be/hK5BDLvG9k4
> 
> Fun fact: La madre de los Miya debía llamarse "Emiko". No sé por qué se me daba por escribir "Eiko" ni de dónde saqué ese nombre, pero al primer descuido estaba escribiendo "Eiko" en lugar de "Emiko". Al final, decidí dejarlo como "Eiko" jsfjagf.
> 
> Ahora sí, ya no les cuento mi vida porque se está haciendo muy largo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el one shot de mañana. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás. ❤️


	2. ↝ ¿Hilo rojo? 【Día 2】

• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❤ˎˊ˗

Atsumu en Hyogo con papá y Osamu a Kioto con mamá.

Los gemelos tenían apenas 1 año y medio de edad cuando fueron separados por primera vez. Lo llamaron de tal modo porque no se trataba de solo una separación de un par de minutos u horas en distintos lugares de la casa, sino que sería un auténtico alejamiento de varias semanas y en ubicaciones apartadas.

Debido a que ambos padres habían estado bastante ocupados con la crianza de sus dos bebés, ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de descansar o darse el lujo de visitar a sus respectivas familias. Cuidar a dos recién nacidos no era fácil en lo absoluto, y menos para padres primerizos como Eiko y Hisashi. Fueron agotadoras noches sin dormir lo suficiente, seguidas por estresantes días preocupados por los repentinos llantos de los niños. Hisashi no siempre podía quedarse en casa por motivos de trabajo y Eiko sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Les costó mucho, pero con el pasar de los meses fueron aprendiendo y acostumbrándose, llegando a un punto en que ya podían lidiar bien con Atsumu y Osamu.

Por lo tanto, y después de esperar pacientemente a que se diera la ocasión, Eiko decidió que era el momento indicado para visitar a su madre, quien residía en la prefectura de Kioto. Su plan era quedarse al menos un par de semanas con ella, ya que la extrañaba demasiado y no la había visto en bastante tiempo. El problema era que Hisashi no podría acompañar a su esposa, por el mismo motivo del trabajo. Conseguir siquiera una semana de ausencia sería imposible, así que él debía permanecer en casa. La única cuestión pendiente era determinar con quién se quedarían los niños. Eiko no podía llevarse a los dos porque sería muy complicado viajar sola con dos bebés, pero Hisashi tampoco podía quedarse con ambos por evidentes razones. En consecuencia, establecieron que Eiko se llevaría a uno en su viaje, mientras que Hisashi se quedaría con el otro —contando con la ayuda de su hermana para cuidarlo cuando él no estuviese en casa—.

De este modo, Eiko pronto tuvo todos sus preparativos para el viaje listos y en un par de días estaba ya lista para partir a Kioto. Aleatoriamente se decidió que Eiko viajaría con Osamu, mientras que Atsumu estaría en casa con Hisashi. A ella le daba pena no poder llevar a Atsumu también, ya que así su madre podría pasar tiempo con los dos, pero sería muy complicado para ella cargar con ambos. Sin duda iba a extrañar a Atsumu y a su esposo, aunque la idea de ver a su madre de nuevo la llenaba de emoción.  
  


• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❤ˎˊ˗

Con unas cuantas despedidas y bastantes recomendaciones de por medio, el día del viaje finalmente llegó. De todas formas, antes de irse, Eiko ató un hilo rojo en la muñeca de Atsumu, y Hisashi hizo lo propio en la muñeca de Osamu, ya que sería la primera vez que los niños se separaban de sus padres. Esto porque, según creencia popular, el amarrar dicho hilo rojo en esa parte del cuerpo evitaba el extrañar a la persona de la cual uno se estaba alejando.

Hisashi junto a Atsumu llevaron a Eiko y Osamu hasta la estación de trenes. No mucho después, ambos ya estaban en camino a Kioto disfrutando del trayecto.

Sin contar los momentos en que Osamu se sentía inquieto y fatigado dentro del tren, el viaje en general fue tranquilo. Tenían la ventaja de que Kioto no quedaba demasiado lejos de Hyogo, así que pronto llegaron a casa de la madre de Eiko.

La mujer gustosa recibió a su hija y a su pequeño nieto. Tal y como se esperaba, lamentaba no poder conocer a Atsumu también, e incluso regañó a Eiko por no traer a los dos gemelos, pero comprendió cuando le dijo sus motivos. Además, se quedó tranquila cuando le prometió otra visita a fin de año, esta vez incluyendo a Atsumu y a Hisashi.

Así, Eiko se dedicó a disfrutar de su estadía con su mamá, quien le contaba su experiencia como madre cuando ella era joven, le brindaba varios consejos sobre el cuidado de niños y demás. En cuanto a Osamu, se notaba que el pequeño se sentía curioso por su entorno en general, pues él nunca antes había estado en esa casa antes, por lo que todo era nuevo para él. También le gustaba pasar tiempo con su tío, el hermano menor de la familia de Eiko, quien con su carisma jugaba y distraía al pequeño cuando su mamá y su hermana estaban en lo suyo. Todo estaba marchando bien, salvo por un pequeño detalle que se hacía más y más evidente con cada día que pasaba.

Osamu se estaba enfermando.

Al comienzo Eiko no creyó que fuera algo grave. Probablemente algo de lo que había comido le podía haber hecho mal, ya que, todavía estaba en transición de darle alimentos sólidos a parte de solo leche. No le parecía extraño que esa noche el bebé no hubiera querido comer por su aparente malestar estomacal, ya que seguro al día siguiente la medicina habría hecho efecto y Osamu despertaría con un apetito voraz. No obstante, aquello no sucedió.

No había pasado más de una semana, y el estado del pequeño solo empeoró. A parte de su pérdida de apetito, Osamu estaba cada vez más desganado e irritable. Parecía que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada; ya ni jugar con su tío lo podía reanimar. Además, en las noches se ponía a llorar repentinamente y no dormía nada. A ese punto, Eiko estaba más que preocupada por su bebé.

—¡No comprendo qué le sucede! —exclamaba afligida la mujer, a punto de romper en llanto ella también por la desesperación.

—Ay hija, no sé qué decirte —añadió su madre igual de preocupada—. Ayer fuimos de emergencia al hospital y ninguna de las cosas que le recetó el doctor le han hecho mejorar...

Mientras hablaba, la mujer intentaba hacer comer a Osamu, que apenas recibía unos cuantos bocados antes de rechazar por completo lo que le ofrecían. En ese momento, la madre de Eiko notó un curioso gesto en el bebé: se tocaba la nariz repetidas veces.*

—¡Eso es! —anunció de inmediato, asustando a Eiko por la repentina reacción—. Ya lo estaba sospechando antes, pero no estaba segura, aunque viendo cómo se toca la nariz lo tenía confirmado.

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá? —cuestionó Eiko sin entender.

—Osamu-chan extraña a alguien y por eso está así. No importa cuánta medicina le demos, no se va a curar.

Eiko lo analizó por un momento hasta que habló.

—¡Hisashi! —exclamó—. Osamu nunca antes había estado separado de su padre por tanto tiempo, y él tiende a ser muy cercano a él. Ahhh... —suspiró ella—. Incluso hice que le amarre un hilo rojo en la muñeca para que no lo extrañe.

—Deberías llamar a tu esposo —sugirió la mujer—. Haz que él hable con Osamu-chan. Tal vez escuchar su voz lo haga sentir mejor.

—Eso haré. Seguro ya salió del trabajo y debe estar en casa.

Eiko inmediatamente le marcó a Hisashi, y después de explicarle la situación y el motivo por el que creían que Osamu estaba tan mal, le pasó el teléfono al pequeño para que pudiese hablar con su papá. Eiko y su madre escuchaban cómo Hisashi conversaba cosas triviales con el bebé, quien atento escuchaba a su papá, e incluso intentaba responder y mantener conversación con él. Luego de un rato charlando, Hisashi colocó el teléfono de modo que Atsumu pudiese hablar, ya que al parecer estaba a su lado y también quería formar parte de la conversación. Cuando Osamu escuchó la voz de su hermano, de inmediato reaccionó, e inquieto y emocionado intentaba responder a los balbuceos y palabras del gemelo al otro lado de la línea.

— _Ch... Chumu, Chumu..._ —decía él, desesperado por escuchar a Atsumu.

Al ver esa reacción en Osamu, Eiko se dio cuenta de la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que se le pasara un detalle como ese?

—¡Aaah! ¡Soy una tonta! —se regañó a sí misma—. ¡Atsumu!

—Eiko, este pobre niño extraña a su hermano —añadió severa su madre—. ¿No te dije que debías traer a los dos juntos...? ¿No te da pena verlo de este modo por culpa de tu negligencia?

La abuela de los niños comenzó a dar el mismo sermón del primer día hasta que Eiko no se podía sentir más culpable al respecto. Finalmente ambas se calmaron y decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

—Ay, hija, yo sé que querías quedarte varias semanas aquí conmigo, pero es mejor que te lleves al niño ahora mismo. Es muy peligroso que se quede aquí. ¡Hasta podría morirse!

—¡Mamá! ¡No digas esas cosas! —increpó alarmada.

—Hablo en serio, Eiko. Yo conozco a un niño que...

—Sí, sí, sí —Ella no estaba para escuchar ninguna historia trágica en esos momentos—. Tienes razón, mañana regresaré a Hyogo.

Eiko realmente hubiera querido quedarse por más tiempo, pero, ¿acaso podía culpar a Osamu por lo que estaba sucediendo? Él no era más que un pobre bebé extrañado a su hermanito gemelo.  
  


• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❤ˎˊ˗

Era temprano en la mañana, pero Hisashi y Atsumu ya estaban esperando en la estación la llegada del primer tren. Minutos después lo vieron arribar y cuando este se detuvo, por las ventanas pudieron divisar a Eiko con Osamu en sus brazos. En ese momento, el pequeño, quien logró identificar a su padre y a su hermano, comenzó a inquietarse nuevamente y desesperado golpeaba la ventana del tren, como si eso le permitiese salir de ahí. Eiko intentaba calmarlo, pues debían esperar a que los demás salgan del transporte para ellos poder hacerlo, pero Osamu no parecía comprender, ya que hubiera saltado de esa misma ventana con tal de ir a donde estaban su padre y su hermano.

Finalmente salieron del tren, y Osamu no esperó ni un segundo para abalanzarse a los brazos de Hisashi, quien a duras penas se las arregló para alzar a los dos niños. Eiko intentó ayudarlo cargando a Atsumu, pero Osamu no dejó que ella lo alejara de él, y con todas sus fuerzas jaló el brazo de su hermano. Ambos padres solo suspiraron, debido a que no había algo que pudieran hacer al respecto, y de hecho, ahora Osamu estaba más pegado a Atsumu que nunca. El gemelo mayor no se quejó de los jalones y solo reía, ya que al parecer le divertía tener a su hermano de regreso también.

Antes de ir a casa, decidieron pasar por algún lugar para desayunar. Pero eso solo regresó la preocupación de Eiko, puesto que, el apetito de Osamu todavía no había regresado la noche anterior. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el pequeño comió con más ímpetu que nunca.

—Ei-chan, ¿estás segura de que Osamu-kun estaba mal? Yo lo veo comer mejor que nunca —preguntó dubitativo Hisashi.

—¡Te lo juro! ¡No quería probar ni un bocado! ¡Casi muero de la preocupación! —exclamó más tranquila al ver cómo sus dos bebés comían.

Osamu, quien usualmente comía menos que el comilón de Atsumu, ahora parecía tragar como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, aunque era normal después de no alimentarse bien por varios días. No obstante, lo más gracioso de la situación era que Osamu no quería comer lo servido en su plato, sino que se empeñaba en devorar lo que estaba en el plato de Atsumu. Probablemente era su forma de retomar el contacto de su hermano.

—Nos empeñamos en atarles nuestros hilos, pero olvidamos que Osamu y Atsumu se los ataran el uno al otro —bromeó Hisashi—. Porque déjame decirte que Atsumu no estaba tan animado como de costumbre.

—¡Jo! Recuérdame no volver a separar a estos dos de nuevo, por favor.

—Ni cómo lo hagas. Solo míralos, Osamu parece una garrapata abrazada a Atsumu. Al menos hasta que peleen por algún juguete, dudo que quieran separarse por un buen tiempo...

Mientras Eiko y Hisashi seguían bromeando entre ellos, Osamu se empeñaba en comer lo del plato de Atsumu, quien ya rendido incluso le ofrecía la comida a su hermano por su propia cuenta.

• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❤ˎˊ˗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Casi no llego a publicar este segundo día, pero es porque el licenciado nos mandó un montón de tarea a último momento, lel.
> 
> Con respecto a esto, cunado estaba empezando a buscar información sobre cierta información para saber más de sus síntomas, causas, etc. Sin embargo, me sorprendí al ver que, casi no hay datos al respecto y lo poco que me salió estaba relacionado con cosmovisión andina/aymara. Toda mi vida me habían hablado de esa enfermedad, sobre todo porque yo la "padecí" dos veces y me sé las historias de memoria. Tal vez el nombre estaba mal, así que busque "enfermedad/padeciemiento cuando se extraña a alguien, pero nada".
> 
> Si no saben a qué me refiero, estoy hablando del "amartelo". ¿Les suena el nombre? Básicamente es lo que le dio al pobre Osamu, o sea, enfermarse por extrañar a alguien con quien tienes un vínculo o relación muy profunda. Tal vez en otros países de latinoamérica también se use el término, pero en otros lugares no, así que tengo curiosidad por saber. 👀
> 
> Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver eso de tocarse la nariz en todo esto? (lo puse en alguna parte del one shot). Para serles sincera, ni yo tengo idea ksjhfsk. Como no hallé información sobre la "enfermedad del amartelo" le pregunté a mi mamá que me contara la historia por enésima vez, y entre los síntomas (no comer, mal humor, agotamiento, etc) estaba el tocarse la nariz. Y la "prevención" para el amartelo es precisamente que te aten un hilo/lana roja en la muñeca (específicamente de la persona que podrías extrañar y te vas a alejar). En resumen, igual que a baby Osamu, a mí me alejaron de mi papá cuando era bebé y él hizo eso de atarme el hilo para que no me enfermara.
> 
> Plot twist: Lo del hilo no funciona porque aquí doña pendeja igual se enfermó de amartelo, hizo regresar a su mamá del viaje antes de tiempo, se quiso salir por la ventana del tren cuando vio a su papá, y de paso, no se dejó tocar ni cambiar el pañal con su mamá por varios día. Aquí su servidora re resnetida desde pequeña.
> 
> La segunda vez que me enfermé ya estaba más grandecita, como unos 6 o 7 años I guess. Again con mi papá. Un supuesto "viaje de trabajo" que ya se había alargado demasiado resultó ser mi papá en estado de coma por un horrible accidente. Estaba chiquita y no me lo contaron sino hasta que me puse mal (los síntomas del amartelo, pues) y se vieron en la obligación de decirme la verdad. Tampoco recuerdo haberme puesto mal, mis memorias de ese entonces se reducen a tardes después del colegio jugando "en silencio" por los pasillos del hospital con una prima y una máquina expendedora de chocolate con leche. Así por varios meses hasta que sucedió "el milagro". Anyways, que gracias a Diosito (o los doctores) mi papá por fin depertó, y semanas después ya de regreso en casita. Aunque se ganó el apodo de "Lazaro" porque disque el señor ya estaba arriba con el supremo y...
> 
> otra vez la historia de mi vida es más larga que el mero one shot. pidoperdón.
> 
> En fin, cuéntenme alguna experiencia similar por la que hayan pasado, que tengo curiodidad. O al menos diganme si "esto" allá también lo llaman amartelo u otra cosa.
> 
> Ya, feliz día 2 de los MoyaTwins. Gracais por leer (y tragarse un testamento de mi vida que nadie pidió). Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás. Nos vemos en el one shot de mañana. ❤️


	3. ↝ Sándwich 【Día 3】

୭̥⋆*｡

—¡Oye, Atsumu! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Un pequeño y enojado Osamu de 8 años de edad buscaba con desesperación a su hermano gemelo. Luego de rondar por la cocina y la sala, encontró al niño sentando en la litera superior de la habitación que ambos compartían, disfrutando del delicioso botín obtenido en su previo crimen.

Atsumu, al escuchar la molesta voz de Osamu, rápidamente ocultó lo que quedaba del emparedado detrás de él en lo que su hermano escalaba el camarote para llegar hasta donde estaba.

—¡Tú te comiste el sándwich que preparé! ¡¿No es así?! —increpó furioso el pequeño cuando llegó a la cama de Atsumu.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, hermano? Yo no sé de qué sándwich me estás hablando —se excusó con descaro, casi riéndose en la cara de Osamu.

—¡No mientas! ¡Te vi con **mi** comida en la mano cuando entré al cuarto! —remarcó totalmente indignado.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que esperar a que mamá venga a casa para almorzar. Seguro no tardará mucho —. Atsumu no negó nada, y de hecho, continuó burlándose con descaro de Osamu.

—¡Eres un ladrón, Atsumu! ¡Yo preparé ese sándwich para mí, y te lo robaste sin siquiera pedirme que te invitara! ¡Le avisaré a mi mamá cuando venga! —le gritó enfadado—. ¡Estoy harto de que siempre hagas lo mismo! —Esta vez, sin poder contener su enojo, le dio un empujón a Atsumu y bajó de la litera para salir de la habitación.

Atsumu no se inmutó por ese empujón. De todos modos, él ya se había comido el emparedado, y el que Osamu le reclamara no se lo iba a devolver. Atsumu era el ganador.

Como bien había mencionado Osamu, esa no era la primera vez que Atsumu le hacía eso. Desde que Eiko había decidido regresar a trabajar, los gemelos debían esperar un poco más hasta que ella llegara para poder almorzar, y como todo niño de esa edad, el hambre les ganaba la batalla en muchas ocasiones. Por lo tanto, Osamu optaba por prepararse un sándwich o algún otro aperitivo en lo que su madre estaba de vuelta en casa. Atsumu no era la excepción y también quería comer. En ese sentido, no era como si no supiera preparar algo tan simple como eso, sino que prefería tomar lo que su hermano ya tenía listo, tanto por comodidad como para molestar, pero sobre todo, porque los sándwiches que hacía Osamu se le hacían muchísimo más deliciosos. Al mínimo descuido, Atsumu ya tenía el pedazo de comida en sus manos, pues no temía zamparse el bocadillo en las narices de Osamu si era necesario.

Sin embargo, él ya no iba a permitir que su hermano tomara lo suyo sin permiso.

La próxima vez que se le antojó algo para comer, no le dejó oportunidad alguna para que le robara. Ni bien terminó de preparar el sándwich, lo mantuvo en sus manos todo el tiempo, hasta llegar al sofá de la sala. Por supuesto, Atsumu estaba frustrado por no poder comer lo de Osamu, así que no le quedó más opción que prepararlo por su propia cuenta.

Para su mala suerte, el pan que Osamu había utilizado era el último que quedaba, así que, él no iba a poder hacer un sandwich. Tampoco podía comer fruta porque no había ni una sola manzana, plátano o mandarina en el frutero. ¡Ni un paquete de galletas quedaba! Ahora es que la conversación de su mamá con su papá sobre ir al mercado lo antes posible, cobra sentido para él.

—Oye, hermano, ya no queda nada de pan ni fruta —comentó el pequeño con más hambre que nunca.

—¿Y? —dijo Osamu restándole importancia.

—¡Tengo hambre, todavía no he comido!

—Como si me importara —respondió indiferente. De algún modo, el que las cosas se hubieran volteado le generaban satisfacción. Ahora era Atsumu el que estaría sin comer.

—¡Dame la mitad de tu sandwich!

—Nah. No pienso darte nada.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Ja! Olvídalo —. Osamu, contrario a como él solía comer, se metió a la boca todo el pedazo de pan que quedaba de una sola sola vez. ¡Se sintió tan glorioso! Ver la cara de desilusión que tenía su hermano cuando se comió todo de un bocado no tenía precio.

Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle que le de algo de lo suyo después de todas esas veces que lo había tomado sin permiso? ¿Por qué Osamu debía tener algo de consideración por su hermano cuando Atsumu jamás la había tenido con él? Qué lástima por su gemelo, pero se lo había buscado.

—¡Te lo comiste todo! —le reclamó Atsumu decepcionado. Incluso parecía a punto de llorar, lo que no conmovió a Osamu ni un poco.

—Oh, bueno. Solo tienes que esperar a que mamá venga para almorzar. Seguro no tardará mucho —contestó engreído, todavía saboreando su venganza.

—¡Bien! ¡Ni quién quiera tu feo sandwich! —Atsumu, más que resentido, se fue en dirección a la cocina, murmurando quién sabe qué. Osamu solo se encogió de hombros y retomó su atención a la televisión.

A Atsumu sí le había dolido lo que su hermano acababa de hacer, sin darse cuenta que eso era lo mismo que le había estado haciendo a Osamu todo ese tiempo. Aun así, no pensaba darle el gusto, ni menos se quedaría con hambre. Observó alrededor de la cocina y divisó la olla de cazuela de fideos que su madre ya había preparado con anterioridad. Ellos jamás tocaban la comida que estaba en la estufa antes de que llegase Eiko, pues era el almuerzo que todos juntos comían. No obstante decidió hacer una excepción.

—Discúlpame por esta vez, mamá —dijo sonriendo con picardía. Procedió a encender la estufa, y con algo de esfuerzo colocó la olla con la cazuela sobre el fuego para poder calentarla.

Mientras la comida se calentaba, fue directo a su habitación. No pensaba dirigirle la palabra a Osamu, al menos hasta después de comer y que se le pase el enojo.

Luego de distraerse un buen rato, supuso que la comida ya estaría lista, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente. Destapó la olla y, en efecto, ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para comer y la comida estaba hirviendo. Después, con mucho esfuerzo, la colocó en una pequeña mesa al lado de la estufa, ya que así sería más fácil servirse la cazuela. La olla era bastante grande y pesada, así que la acomodó como pudo y mucho más cerca de la orilla de lo que debería estar. A continuación, intentó estirar su cuerpo para alcanzar el cucharón sobre la alacena y así poder servirse, pero accidentalmente lo hizo caer. Renegando se agachó para recoger el cucharón, que cayó debajo de la mesa. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, se dispuso a salir de allí. No obstante, hizo un mal cálculo al momento de pararse, y gracias al impulso con el que estaba saliendo, chocó torpemente la mesa con su espalda.

Atsumu no pudo ni parpadear cuando toda la olla de comida hirviendo se derramó de golpe sobre su cabeza y espalda.

Osamu se alarmó por el estruendo proveniente de la cocina, así que de inmediato fue a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Encontró a su hermano totalmente manchado y con varios fideos colgando de su cabeza, como si de una peluca se tratase. Su primera reacción al verlo en esa cómica situación, fue reír.

—¡Pfff...! ¡Pareces un...! —Pero la risa de Osamu cesó al momento, pues vio que Atsumu, luego de quedarse estático por unos segundos, comenzó a llorar y a gritar tanto por el susto como por el dolor.

—¡Me duele! ¡Me arde! —lloriqueaba el pobre, todavía arrodillado sobre el piso de la cocina.

Ahora era Osamu el que estaba estático. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo ayudarlo. Intentaba acercarse, pero los gritos de Atsumu solo lo espantaban y lo ponían nervioso. Su único pensamiento fue echarle un baldazo de agua fría al igual que en las películas.

Cuando estaba a punto de actuar, escuchó el ruido de la puerta y luego unos pasos apresurados. Eiko había llegado y escuchó los gritos de Atsumu ni bien entró a la casa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Me duele, mamá! —lloraba. 

La mujer no tardó ni un minuto en reaccionar, ya que al ver el escenario se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. De inmediato se llevó a Atsumu al baño, probablemente a remojar el área donde se había quemado con agua tibia. Osamu se quedó parado en la cocina, temblando del miedo. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Ni siquiera reaccionó para ir al baño también porque le daba temor ver lo que estaría pasando, con los gritos de dolor de su hermano que todavía podía escuchar era suficiente. De repente, una sensación de extrema culpabilidad comenzó a invadir su pecho, tanto que sintió ganas de llorar en medio de esa cocina también.  
  


୭̥⋆*｡

No mucho después, Eiko llevó a Atsumu a emergencias.

Osamu se quedó en casa hasta que su padre llegó pronto a casa, pues había salido de su trabajo mucho antes de lo habitual ante la noticia del accidente que Atsumu había sufrido. Hisashi llegó con comida que había comprado en la calle y le sirvió a Osamu para que comiera en lo que él se preparaba para ir al hospital de igual forma. Además, debía esperar a su hermana, la tía de los gemelos, ya que ella cuidaría de Osamu hasta que Eiko y Hisashi estuvieran de regreso.

Osamu no probó mucho de su comida, él no quería eso en un momento así. Tuvo ganas de ir también al hospital, pero la sensación de culpa le impidió decirle a su padre que lo llevara con él. Al menos quiso pedirle un abrazo a su papá, y que este le dijera que su hermano estaría bien, pero tampoco fue capaz de eso. No se lo merecía.

Si Osamu le hubiese dado esa mitad de sandwich, Atsumu no habría tenido la necesidad de calentar la comida, y en consecuencia, la olla jamás se hubiera derramado sobre su espalda. Era su culpa que su gemelo estuviera en el hospital en esos momentos.

Por lo tanto, se castigó a sí mismo negándose a visitar a Atsumu el par de días que estuvo en el hospital. No tenía la valentía suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Sus padres creyeron que era temor a visitar ese lugar, así que esa era la excusa que le daban a Atsumu cuando él preguntaba por qué su hermano no estaba a su lado en el hospital.  
  


୭̥⋆*｡

Finalmente, le dieron el alta al Atsumu y en un par de horas estaría de regreso en casa. Por fortuna, su quemadura no había sido algo demasiado grave e incluso, si llevaba bien el tratamiento, no le quedaría ninguna cicatriz visible.

Osamu, luego de esos días reflexionando, creyó que era su oportunidad para redimirse. Así que, lo esperó con un sándwich en sus manos. Cuando su hermano llegó, no notó molestia alguna en él, y de hecho, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo parado en la puerta. Incluso recibió gustoso el emparedado.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias, Osamu! —exclamó feliz—. ¿Sabes? La comida del hospital es taaan fea. ¡No tiene sabor! —contó indignado—. ¡Por fin podré comer algo rico!

No lo pensó más y le dio una mordida.

—¿Te... gusta? —preguntó tímido Osamu, pero como si se estuviera reprimiendo de decir o hacer algo.

—¡Sí! ¡Siempre me gusta el que tú preparas! Tiene un sabor distinto al que yo... —Atsumu no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que Osamu se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

Se sintió confundido por el repentino gesto, pero lo que más alarmó a él y sus padres fue que su hermano estaba comenzando a llorar. Eso inevitablemente contagió a Atsumu también, quien igual empezó a llorar mientras con una mano se aferraba a su gemelo y con la otra sujetaba el pan.

Y es que Osamu necesitaba ese abrazo. En realidad, ambos lo necesitaban.

Osamu sentía alivio de que su hermano estuviera bien. No se quedó con una cicatriz o malformidad como se imaginaba y había visto (otra vez) en las películas. Además, la culpa lo había carcomido esos días, y ver que su hermano no estaba molesto lo tranquilizaba. Sentir cómo le correspondía el abrazo con incluso más fuerza era un alivio para su corazón.

Por su parte, Atsumu sabía que eso le había pasado por siempre ser tan malo con su hermano y quitarle la comida todo el rato. Era normal que no lo hubiese visitado ni un día en toda su estancia en el hospital, y como él le dijo, creyó que no le importaba que estuviese lastimado. Aun así, en ese momento Osamu lo estaba recibiendo con uno de esos sandwiches que tantas veces le había robado sin consideración.

Al final, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pero bien sabían que esa era su forma de pedir perdón al otro por toda aquella situación. Solo querían quedarse abrazados un rato más, era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento.

Luego de mucho llanto, abrazos, moco y un sándwich remojado con lágrimas de por medio, ambos se fueron a acostar. Esa noche se les dio por dormir juntos, ambos en la litera inferior. Se quedaron un rato charlando, puesto que Atsumu le quería contar todo lo que le habían hecho en el hospital, y Osamu le comentaba sobre el "aderezo especial" que siempre le añadía a sus sándwiches. Poco después, los dos decidieron dormir de una vez. De todas formas, el día siguiente sería la primera vez en que Atsumu y Osamu asistirán al club de voleibol al que su madre les había escrito hace un par de semanas. Por lo tanto, debían descansar apropiadamente, juntos.

୭̥⋆*｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, seguro están "¿y ahora con qué historia nos vas a salir?". Déjenme les cuento.
> 
> Para no alargarlo, la víctima original fue mi papá cuando tenía la misma edad que los gemelos. Mi abuela siempre me cuenta esa historia repetidas veces, y anoche él me confirmo. El contexto del accidente fue diferente, pero de que terminó con la olla de comida hirviendo volteada en su espalda, lo hizo. Lástima que una vecina mal informada le recomendó a mi abuela le pusiera pasta de dientes sobre la quemadura. El doctor le dio el sermón de su vida cuando lo llevaron el hospital, noooo qué feo caso.
> 
> Btw, ¿a alguno de ustedes les da miedo los hospitales? porque a mí sí. Todo el ambiente, olor y color de ese lugar me pone mal, Tengo la sospecha de que está relacionado con aquello que les conté ayer, eso de que mi papá estuvo en coma por un buen tiempo y yo iba al hospital en las tardes. Pero equis, imaginen la decepción de tus padres (que te quieren ver estudiando medicina) al esuchar. Igual y aquí no se habla de eso. 🤫
> 
> Oh, y lo niños todavía se llaman el uno al otro "Osamu" y "Atsumu" como tal porque está situado antes de que entren al club de voleibol y se pongan los apodos actuales.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el one shot de este día. Los gemelos poco a poco van creciendo 🥺. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás. Nos vemos mañana. ❤️


	4. ↝ Cita 【Día 4】

꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃ

Nishimura Kaori, la niña más linda de su clase en la secundaria Inarizaki. Aquella tierna y bonita pequeña de 13 años que cautivaba los corazones de varios muchachitos de su edad.

Y, para su buena (o mala) fortuna, Kaori estaba interesada en uno de los gemelos Miya.

Como todo niño de su edad, que poco a poco va dejando la infancia atrás para pasar a la tan aclamada adolescencia y ya comienza a experimentar esa intrigante atracción por su sexo opuesto (o por el mismo e incluso ambos), Osamu y Atsumu no eran la excepción a ese revoltijo de nuevas sensaciones. A ellos también les gustaba Kaori.

Pero, ¿cómo no podría gustarles una chica como Kaori? Si bien ella no se destacaba por tener las mejores calificaciones, la muchacha era increíble cuando de voleibol se trataba. Ella, al igual que los Miya, era de las personas que más sobresalía en ese ámbito. Además, al estar en la misma clase que ellos, podían compartir ese gusto siempre que quisiera. ¡Incluso eran grandes amigos! Era imposible no ver a los tres ( y cuatro cuando se unía Aran) almorzando juntos en la cafetería de la escuela.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón por la que Atsumu y Osamu estaban tan flechados por ella. El hecho de ser una gran deportista, y de paso, muy bonita, ya la calificaba como perfecta, pero, lo que más llegó al corazón de esos dos fue algo más.

Kaori era la única, entre todos sus compañeros e incluso algunos profesores, que era capaz de diferenciar a Osamu y Atsumu.

Para ellos, quienes comenzaban el proceso de "buscar su propia identidad" y "encontrarse a sí mismos", el simple hecho de no ser encasillados como si fueran una sola unidad —algo que muchos se empeñaban en hacer—, era bastante significativo. Kaori jamás se limitaba a tratarlos simplemente como "los gemelos Miya". Para ella, Atsumu era Atsumu y Osamu era Osamu. Ya sea por su modo de hablar o actuar, por sus gestos o manías, o simplemente por el lado de la partidura de su cabello, esa niña sabía muy bien quién era quién sin necesidad de preguntar o mirar los nombres que tenían estampados en sus respectivas poleras.

Por lo tanto, esa misma naturalidad que tenía para diferenciar a los dos gemelos la había llevado a tener sentimientos solo por uno de ellos. Alguno de los dos, fuese Osamu o Atsumu, tenía la suerte de ser correspondido por esa chica tan linda.

Todo comenzó cuando, en una inocente charla entre amiguitas del club femenino de voleibol, Kaori reveló su interés por uno de ellos. No especificó quién de los dos, pero la noticia de igual forma llegó hasta el club masculino, y eventualmente, hasta oídos de Atsumu y Osamu.

A partir de ahí, otra competencia comenzó para los gemelos. Se les hacía muy difícil identificar quién de los dos era el que Kaori quería, sobre todo porque a ambos los trataba igual, como sus mejores amigos. No parecía tener preferencia por ninguno en realidad. Por lo tanto, decidieron ser pacientes y esperar a la "prueba definitiva", que se consuma nada más y nada menos que con unas crepas.

"El puesto de crepas en la esquina de la escuela" era el lugar predeterminado para las citas de todos los muchachos de secundaria. La dinámica era muy simple: una de las niñas debía decir algo como "me gustaría que vayamos a comer unas crepas" o "¿No se te antoja unas crepas?" y el chico ya sabía que era una invitación fija para tener una cita. Todos en la secundaria Inarizaki sabían de ese ritual.

De este modo, el día en que Kaori decidió invitar a uno de los gemelos finalmente llegó.

—Osamu-kun, ¿te importaría quedarte un momento después de la salida? —preguntó coqueta—. Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte...

Con una propuesta como esa, Osamu ya podía saborear su victoria, y Atsumu su derrota. ¿Para qué otra cosa querría ella hacerlo quedar si no era para eso?

Y, en efecto, esa tarde después de la escuela, el gemelo regresó a casa con una invitación para ir a comer crepas al día siguiente.

—Y bien, ¿conseguiste una cita con Kaori-chan? —le preguntó Atsumu ni bien llegó a casa. Estaba cruzado de brazos, casi reclamando por la aparente victoria.

Osamu lo vio con fastidio. De todas las cosas, en verdad, eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

—No. Tú la tienes.

Después de decir eso, pasó de largo, golpeando con su hombro el de Atsumu, denotando su molestia.

—¿Cómo? —Atsumu no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien, así que fue tras de Osamu, en busca de una respuesta.

Luego de insistir durante varios minutos, la paciencia de Osamu se vio colmada. No le quedó más opción que decirle la verdad a Atsumu:

Kaori le habló a Osamu para pedirle que la ayude a conseguir una cita con Atsumu.

Ella, como toda niña, sentía vergüenza de decirle directamente a Atsumu que la lleve a comer crepas. Entonces, ¿qué mejor idea que pedirle a su hermano el favor de hacerlo por ella? De todas formas, por más que ambos tuvieran el mismo rostro, para Kaori era inevitable no sentir pena al hablar con el chico que le gustaba (Atsumu), pero poder hacerlo naturalmente con quien solo era su mejor amigo (Osamu).

Atsumu no podía creérselo. ¡Él había sido el elegido por Kaori! Estaba seguro que su derrota ante Osamu estaba más que confirmada; sin embargo, terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Es así que, al día siguiente, el trío de amigos se encontraba caminando en la hora de la salida. Irse juntos era algo común entre ellos. No obstante, la diferencia en esa ocasión era que Osamu estaba notablemente enojado. Incluso en la hora del receso se fue con Aran, y ahora solo estaba caminando con ellos por costumbre. Aun así, ni bien cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Osamu se separó de los otros dos.

—Me voy a casa.

No dijo nada más. No se despidió, ni tampoco les dirigió la mirada. Atsumu mentiría si dijera que no se le hacía extraño el irse sin su hermano, pero tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse en esos momentos.

—Atsumu-kun, me gustaría ir a comer una crepas.

Esa era la frase. Con mucha timidez y coquetería al mismo tiempo, Kaori (estando segura gracias a Osamu de que no sería rechazada), le ofreció ir al dichoso puesto de crepas. Estaba confirmado. Tendrían una cita.

Ambos estaban a nada de llegar al puesto de crepas, así que Atsumu comenzó a alistar las monedas que tenía guardadas en su bolsillo para poder comprar los postres. Kaori le hablaba acerca del sabor de las crepas que quería, pero Atsumu no le prestaba atención.

—¡Atsumu-kun, Atsumu-kun! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué...? ¡Ah, sí! —respondió algo desorientado—. Este... iré a comprar las crepas.

¿Por qué estaba tan desconcentrado? Se suponía que debía sentirse más que feliz por tener la oportunidad de salir con Kaori, la chica que le gustaba, la única que era capaz de interesarse en él sin englobar a Osamu en el asunto. Él no tenía tiempo de pensar en su hermano en esos momentos. Además, ambos sabían que alguno sí o sí llegaría a ser el perdedor. No iba a negar que si estuviera en su lugar también se sentiría decepcionado, pero no tendría por qué comportarse con tanto resentimiento como Osamu, ¿o sí? Ahora estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable.

Decidió no pensar tanto en ello y mejor disfrutar de su tiempo con Kaori. Se acercó al puesto y pidió dos crepas de chocolate para llevar. Cuando regresó a donde estaba ella, la chica lo recibió con un gesto de desagrado.

—¡Atsumu-kun! —comenzó a reclamar —. ¡Te dije que yo quería una crepa de fresas, no de chocolate!

—¿Ah? —Atsumu no prestó demasiada atención al sabor, y menos a lo que la niña le había pedido antes de ir a comprar.

—¡Eso! ¡Ayer comí una crepa de chocolate con Osamu-kun, y por eso quería comer una de fresas hoy!

¿Qué ella había hecho qué?

—¿Ayer...? ¿Tú... viniste aquí con mi hermano? —preguntó sorprendido por lo último.

—Pues sí —le confesó sin drama—. Le pedí que me trajera aquí ya que quería decirle algo muy importante.

—Pero tú sabes que aquí solo vienen quienes...

—¡Ah, sí, sí! —interrumpió—. Hice que vinieramos hasta aquí, porque de otro modo tal vez no me hubiera escuchado.

Oh, era eso. Atsumu solo escuchó el descaro con el que Kaori le contaba todo aquello, y ni bien la chica terminó de hablar, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a casa.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas, Atsumu-kun?

—Me voy a casa —respondió sin más.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿No que íbamos a comer las crepas?

Era Atsumu quien estaba molesto ahora, no quería escuchar más a Kaori.

—Yo sí. A eso voy.

—¡¿Entonces por qué compraste dos crepas?!

—Ah. ¿Esta otra? —señaló con su vista, haciéndose el tonto—. Es para 'Samu, obviamente.

Kaori se quedó callada por un momento, sin saber qué más decir en ese momento, hasta que por fin reaccionó.

—¡No me digas que prefieres ir con tu hermano a estar conmigo! ¡¿Quién es más importante, él o yo?!

Qué pregunta. Kaori seguramente lo dijo por la rabia del momento; sin embargo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? Esa pregunta era tan horrible como él "¿A quién amas más? ¿a papá o a mamá?". La diferencia es que esta vez, la chica tuvo la osadía de querer compararse con su hermano, su familia, como si fuera nada.

—¡Te dije que yo quería ir a comer crepas contigo! —La niña estaba comenzando a hacer un berrinche.

Atsumu solo ignoró la primera pregunta y respondió directamente la última.

—Oh, es verdad... Me dijiste que querías ir por crepas —le dio la razón con aparente ingenuidad—. Pero yo en ningún momento dije que iba a invitarte a comer una. Tú me seguiste por tu propia cuenta.

Después de sonreírle con sorna e "inocencia", continuó su camino a casa.

Era una lástima eso que acababa de suceder. Atsumu jamás imaginó que Kaori haría algo como eso. Prácticamente se había aprovechado del interés de Osamu por ella para conseguir una cita con él. No le extrañaba que su hermano estuviera tan molesto como lo estaba. Además, lo estaba haciendo escoger entre ella y su gemelo. Kaori podría ser la chica que a ambos les gustaba y una de sus mejores amigas también, pero esa clase de preguntas definitivamente no sé hacían, y mucho menos en un contexto como ese. No le gustaba que siempre los trataran como si fueran uno solo por la simple razón de ser gemelos, pero fuera de eso, Osamu seguía siendo la persona más importante para él.

A Atsumu en verdad le hubiera gustado tener una cita con Kaori y demás, pero su forma de actuar lo había decepcionado en demasía. Estaba mal que se burlara así de Osamu (porque ella sabía que su hermano estaría ilusionado al recibir la invitación). Incluso siendo un niño de 13 años podía darse cuenta de ello.

—Meh. Mejor iré con 'Samu a jugar.

No quiso atormentarse más con el asunto de Kaori. De todas formas, una "cita" con su hermano, es decir, comer las crepas mientras jugaban _Winning Eleven_ sonaba más tentador que salir con una chica.

꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃ

—¡'Samu, estoy en casa! —Atsumu anunció su llegada.

Unos instantes después, Osamu salió a recibirlo, claro, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro por verlo llegar tan temprano.

—¿Tú no estabas en una cita con Kaori-chan? —increpó ni bien lo vio.

—¿Ah? No sé de qué cita me estás hablando —dijo como si no supiera—. Yo solo fui a comprar crepas para los dos.

—No, pero ayer... —Osamu quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Atsumu.

—Es más, 'Samu. ¿Por qué te fuiste a casa sin mí? ¿Tanto te costaba esperar un poco hasta que yo compre las crepas? —añadió con fingida molestia.

—Pero Kaori-chan quería ir a comer las crepas contigo.

—Pero yo no quería comer nada con ella. Deja de hacerme taaantas preguntas, 'Samu. Mejor, comamos esto antes de que mamá llegue y nos vea.

En ese momento, Osamu comprendió por qué Atsumu estaba comportándose así. Supuso que ya se había enterado de lo que había hecho Kaori y por eso estaba ahí con él. Osamu agradecía que su gemelo no mencionara abiertamente el asunto porque le daba vergüenza pero sobre todo, agradecía que lo escogiera a él antes que a una chica. Por supuesto, jamás le diría algo como eso, tampoco le quería inflar el ego.

—Oye, 'Tsumu, ¿quieres jugar _Winning Eleven_ después de comer _?_

_꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de los Moya Twins con un one shot que no tiene nada que ver con eso porque me atrasé con los días de la week y no llegué al prompt del cumpleaños para hoy.
> 
> Me perdí todo el fin de semana, pero es porque esos días no piedo sentarme y escribir, actualizar o publicar. Igual voy a acabar todos los días, sobretodo porque tengo ideas bonitas para los últimos dos días 🥺
> 
> Ah, ya es costumbre contar una anécdota sobre el one shot, pero, no hay mucha ciencia en esto. Simplemente tengo el headcanon de que los Moya muchas veces tienen crushes por las mismas personas. Una de ellas es Kaori (?) y la otra, por supuesto, Kita Shinsuke, quién más si no.
> 
> Btw, pobre Kaori-chan, pero pues, eso no se hace 😔
> 
> Eso es todo I guess. Gracias por leer. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás ❤️ (y que me hacen muy feliz).


	5. ↝ Tinte de cabello 【Día 5】

━━━━━━✧★✧━━━━━━

Adiós a la ropa a juego y adiós a las poleras con el nombre de cada uno grabado en la parte trasera.

—Oye, 'Samu, ya no quiero usar más estas horribles playeras.

—Bueno. No me importa.

—Bien. ¡Vamos a tirarlas!

Desde el momento en que Atsumu le propuso dejar de usar ropa que fuera a juego o tuviera sus nombres estampados en alguna parte, Osamu no tuvo objeción alguna.

La única persona que al comienzo no estaba de acuerdo con ello era Eiko, su madre. Ella no mandaba a sus hijos con ese tipo de ropa solo porque le diera la gana, sino porque eso ayudaba a que el resto de la gente, tanto profesores como compañeros, se les haga más fácil identificar quién es quién.

Aun así, ella no pudo hacer nada. Sus dos hijos —especialmente Atsumu—, le insistieron hasta que la pobre mujer se vio obligada a cumplirles el capricho. ¡Incluso la llevaron a comprar ropa nueva esa misma tarde! Según ellos, para que cada uno compre ropa acorde a su "propio estilo". Eiko ya no se esmeró en intervenir. Todo ese tiempo, Atsumu y Osamu habían estado comportándose de ese modo, haciendo lo posible por "diferenciarse" el uno del otro.

A pesar de que todas las ideas eran por incentivo de Atsumu, Osamu jamás rechistaba, y de hecho, parecía estar de acuerdo con las ideas de su hermano. En ese caso, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y luego: Hola, aulas escolares separadas y hola, tinte de cabello.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Eiko, cuando a los Miya les tocó un aula separada en su primer año de preparatoria, ninguno de ellos se notaba angustiado o nostálgico. Hasta podía jurar que estaban satisfechos con ese designio del destino al separarlos.

No obstante, eso no fue lo que por poco le causa una embolia a la mujer. Lo mejor llegó cuando Atsumu repentinamente se apareció con el cabello totalmente teñido de rubio. Eiko no dijo nada, pues antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, Hisashi le salió con el cuento de que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y regañar o reclamar a Atsumu no iba a devolverle el tono original a su cabello.

Osamu tampoco le dijo nada al respecto. Solo se burló por el particular color en su cabello, pero hasta ahí. No es como si tuviera razón para reprocharle de todas formas. Es más, unos días después, él mismo se fue a conseguir todo lo necesario para también "cambiar de look".

La diferencia con él es que, a comparación de Atsumu que se había hecho teñir en un salón, Osamu decidió ejecutar todo por cuenta propia, y claro está que las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien que digamos. Un pequeño error y toda su cabeza estaría hecha una catástrofe.

Al final, y luego de una burlas de por medio, Atsumu fue quien terminó ayudándolo en todo el proceso. Y por fortuna, el resultado no estaba mal, pues pronto Osamu se encontró luciendo un color plateado en su cabello.

Sabia decisión. Ahora, el color de su cabello sería más práctico para poder diferenciarlos que las camisas con nombres estampados. Ahora sí, Atsumu sería Atsumu y Osamu sería Osamu.

Con el tiempo, Eiko creyó que esa forma de actuar era normal en sus adolescentes hijos de 15 años. Todos tenían alguna manía o fase extraña, llamativa y hasta cuestionable a esa edad, por lo que supuso que ellos no eran la excepción, y en su caso, se estaba manifestando de ese modo.

Sin embargo, lo que los gemelos le estaban haciendo últimamente no era solo cuestión de buscar su identidad personal y no ser comparado con otro ser que es igual a ti físicamente, sino que estaba fuera de control en su totalidad...

¡Cada maldita semana recibía algún reporte de la escuela por mal comportamiento! La pobre Eiko no sabía qué hacer para vigilar a sus dos desastres; les hablaba y les regañaba, pero los otros hacían caso omiso. Pidió ayuda a su esposo Hisashi, pero el otro demasiado dócil con sus hijos que pasaban de largo los sermones de su padre. Nada más no les propinaba un buen escobazo porque los otros ya se encargaban de hacerlo entre ellos, justo como la última ocasión en la que, al parecer, los gemelos habían llevado su pelea hasta los golpes.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía (tal vez solo Osamu), que su hijo Atsumu tenía una personalidad "especial" como le decía, y si a veces ni siquiera él mismo se podía soportar, mucho menos su hermano Osamu.

Y eso había sido precisamente el motivo de su peleas. Algún asunto sobre el voleibol que ella no terminaba de entender estaba de por medio, pero esencialmente había sido algo iniciado gracias al temperamento de Atsumu. Y por supuesto, Osamu también tenía su carácter, así que no se iba a dejar.

Justo cuando Eiko estaba pensando qué podría hacer esta vez, al pasar por la habitación de los chicos, ambos estaban jugando _Winning Eleven_ plácidamente. ¿Y ahora qué con ellos? Si cuando habían llegado a casa no cruzaron palabra alguna, ¿ahora se encontraban pasando tiempo el uno con el otro como si nada? Hasta era gracioso verlos de esa forma con todas las heridas que tenían en sus respectivos rostros.

—¡Ah! ¡Ellos sabrán!

Eiko decidió dejarlos así ahora que estaban bien por ese instante, y luego recién darles el respectivo sermón y castigo.

Las cosas entre ellos funcionaban de esa forma. Un día estaban peleando, pero al otro, Atsumu se encontraba tiñendo el cabello de Osamu y viceversa con toda normalidad. Luego volverían a pelear, para después arreglar su problema con una partida de _Winning Eleven._ Y así repetían el ciclo. Así funcionaba bien para ellos.

No obstante, la pelea que le siguió no se pudo solucionar con tal simpleza.

Fue un evento inesperado tras una revelación igual de inesperada, al menos para Atsumu.

— _¿Huh? ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a los gemelos?_

— _Aparentemente, es oficial que Osamu dejará el voleibol después de la preparatoria._

_—Ah... Eso._

He ahí el conflicto.

Tanto había hecho Atsumu para diferenciarse de su hermano Osamu: dejar de lado la ropa a juego y poleras con sus nombres estampados, vestirse de forma distinta, teñirse el cabello, e incluso estar en diferentes aulas. Pero el hecho de que su gemelo fuera a dejar el voleibol después de graduarse golpeaba diferente.

Y es que la idea de separarse de tal modo, de no ser más "los gemelos más fuertes del voleibol" no cabía en la cabeza de Atsumu. En lo que al deporte respecta, siempre habían sido ellos dos juntos. Era el único lugar en que no les molestaba que los trataran como una unidad, y sabía que a Osamu tampoco. Su hermano desde siempre había sido el motor que lo impulsaba a superarse cada día más y más, entonces, ¿por qué terminarlo todo?

Esto no era algo tan simple como estar en aulas diferentes o cambiarse el color del pelo. Era una decisión que iba a repercutir en su futuro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a 'Samu? Y de paso con tal cosa como querer dedicarse a la comida. Que no bromee de esa forma.

Pero Atsumu no se iba a quedar callado. El idiota que tenía como hermano lo iba a escuchar. Y por supuesto, Osamu le iba a responder.

_—Lo decidí hace mucho. Me dije a mí mismo que iba a trabajar con comida. Además, ¿quién dice que el que siga jugando voleibol será más exitoso, huh? No elegí esta carrera por compromiso o porque no me creí capaz de lograrlo. Si tanta confianza tienes... Si estás tan seguro de que serás el más feliz, ¡entonces dímelo cuando seamos viejos de 80 años! ¡Espera hasta entonces para reírte en mi cara y decirme que fuiste el más feliz!_

_—Bien. Si es así como quieres hacerlo, entonces apostemos. Cuando estemos en nuestro lecho de muerte... ¡Voltearé a verte en la cara y te diré que yo tuve la vida más feliz!_

Así lo decidieron, la apuesta estaba hecha.

Aun así, Atsumu no comprendía por qué Osamu había escogido ese camino, y en realidad, se negaba a aceptarlo. Es así que ninguno de los dos se quiso dirigir la palabra. Hablaban solo lo necesario, tanto en las prácticas como en casa.

Y para su mala suerte, ya se acercaba el tiempo en que debían renovar su respectivo tinte. El cabello de ambos ya estaba lo suficientemente descolorido como para delatar el color natural que poseían, al menos en las raíces. Pese a ello, todo ese tiempo no se atrevieron a arreglar su cabello. Podrían hacerlo por cuenta propia, ya conocían el procedimiento, pero nada. Tal vez por respeto a su "ritual de hermanos" o por mera rebeldía, pero así lo dejaron. 

━━━━━━✧★✧━━━━━━

En la casa de los Miya pronto se celebraría una ocasión muy especial: el cumpleaños de Hisashi. Como era costumbre de la familia, para el festejo se iba a realizar una deliciosa cena, en la que varios de los parientes de los Miya estarían presentes.

Ahí entraba Osamu. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que podía demostrar sus habilidades culinarias, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Atsumu fue testigo de todo el proceso: Osamu y su madre comenzaron a preparar varios de los ingredientes la noche anterior, a fin de poder preparar todos los platillos lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, Atsumu pudo notar algo más. En cada pequeña acción, incluso si era algo tan simple como lavar los ingredientes o picarlos de una forma específica, Osamu ponía especial atención. Ni hablar del día siguiente cuando estaban preparando los platos principales. Su concentración y dedicación eran únicas, tanto que Atsumu estaba comenzando a compararlo con cierta situación, y probablemente a entenderlo también. La forma en que preparaba cada uno de los alimentos, la manera en la que acomodaba todo en la mesa, los pequeños detalles que hacían los platos más vistosos... Eso solo podía equivaler a cuando Atsumu estaba dentro de la cancha y realizaba cada una de sus colocaciones, pases y saques.

No fue hasta el momento de la cena que Atsumu finalmente comprendió todo. La expresión de satisfacción, alegría y orgullo que puso Osamu cuando sus familiares degustaron la comida e incluso pidieron más, todos los elogios y felicitaciones que el chico recibió aquella noche... Atsumu solo podía describirlo exactamente igual a cuando sus saques lograban hacer un punto, o cuando sus colocaciones llevaban a los jugadores a rematar, y por lo tanto, ganar el partido.

—Es así entonces, eh... —se dijo a sí mismo mientras terminaba de comer.

Eso era lo que hacía feliz a Osamu. Él sentía exactamente la misma emoción y alegría al preparar un platillo y que la gente pueda disfrutarlo, que Atsumu cuando estaba dentro de la cancha jugando voleibol.

No era que quisiera separarse de su hermano, ni tampoco que quisiera destruir la unidad que formaban dentro de la cancha. Osamu simplemente estaba forjando su propio camino, el futuro que quería para él.

Atsumu antes lo había llamado hasta "egoísta", sin darse cuenta de que el verdadero egoísta era él en verdad. Quería atar a su hermano a su lado, y por más que fueran gemelos, las cosas no funcionaban así. De nada le había servido pintarse el cabello para resaltar la diferencia entre ambos si en el fondo seguía dependiendo de él. Atsumu mismo decía a los demás: _"''Samu y yo no somos iguales. No nos traten como si fuéramos la misma persona"._ Tonto él que hasta ese entonces no se daba cuenta de que estaba cometiendo lo que tanto le reclamaba a los demás.

Pero no más. Sabía que en el futuro cada uno debería tomar su propio camino e inevitablemente debían separarse, pero Osamu siempre sería su hermano, y eso nunca iba a cambiar. El vínculo que habían formado desde el vientre de su madre jamás se iba a romper, ni siquiera por la diferencia de profesiones. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso ahora. Aún tenían un par de años para disfrutar y ser "los gemelos más fuertes del voleibol". Hasta el día en que el balón caiga para dar cierre al último partido de sus vidas, Atsumu iba a aprovechar esa fortaleza que su hermano siempre le había brindado, e iban a brillar, más que nadie más, hasta llegar a la cima.

━━━━━━✧★✧━━━━━━

A la mañana siguiente, justo después del desayuno, Atsumu se acercó a Osamu para solucionar de una vez aquello que tenían pendiente.

—Oye, 'Samu —le llamó, agitando una caja de tinte plateado que tenía entre manos. Osamu entendió el mensaje (lo había notado desde la noche anterior en realidad) y sin cuestionar, también le respondió.

—Voy por los guantes y las brochas. ¿Tú primero a mí?

—Sí.

Así, dieron inicio a uno de sus hábitos de hermanos. No importaba qué, solo Osamu le podía teñir el cabello a Atsumu, y solo Atsumu le podía teñir el cabello a Osamu. No importaba si con los años uno ya no quería hacerlo, mientras uno siguiera con la costumbre, el otro estaría ahí para hacerlo.

—'Samu.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando en un futuro tengas tu puesto de comida... ¡No! Tu restaurante —corrigió—, asegúrate de siempre darme comida gratis.

Osamu no dijo nada por un momento, y procesó lo último que su hermano le había dicho. No necesitaba más palabras, con eso era suficiente para él. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se forjó en su rostro, pero el otro no pudo verlo debido a que estaba a espaldas de él pasándole el tinte por el cabello.

—Olvídalo, 'Tsumu idiota. Será mi trabajo. Si quieres comer, tendrás que pagar.

━━━━━━✧★✧━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenlos, están en la edad del burro.
> 
> Ah, jaja, regresé después de un tiempo para terminar esta week de mis dos bebés. (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> Es tradición contar una anécdota, pero en este caso, no hay realmente ª.
> 
> Solo gracias si es que todavía están siguiendo esto, lo más probable es que publique los dos días restantes esta semana. Gracias por leer y recuerden que un voto y comentario nunca están por demás. <3


	6. ↝ Hogar 【Día 6】

—Mamá... ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?

—Sí. No pienso arriesgarme a que pase lo mismo otra vez.

—Pero no somos unos niños como para hacer algo así...

—¡No quiero oírte protestar, Osamu! No quiero que suceda lo mismo que cuando eran bebés.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es como si nunca más lo fuera a ver!

—Cállate de una vez y dame tu muñeca, 'Samu.

Con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Atsumu comenzó a agitar el hilo rojo que tenía en sus manos, avergonzando a su hermano todavía más.

Para Osamu eso no era más que una tonta creencia que no veía necesario tomar en serio; no obstante, Eiko insistía en que debía hacerlo si no se quería "enfermar" por extrañar a su hermano. De por sí se le estaba complicando convencer a su madre y Atsumu estaba haciendo todo menos ayudar al seguirle la corriente.

Pero, ¿cómo no podría Eiko estar preocupada por sus hijos? Si una vez se habían indispuesto por estar separados un par de semanas cuando eran pequeños, ¿qué podría esperar ahora que se iban a separar definitivamente? Atsumu había firmado su contrato para jugar en los Black Jackals, equipo que estaba ubicado en Osaka, por lo que sí o sí se vió obligado a mudarse.

¡Toda su vida habían estado juntos! Desde que eran pequeños, frágiles e indefensos... Ahora ambos estaban tan crecidos, maduros y apuestos. ¿Cómo esos pequeños bebés habían crecido tanto? Cuando Eiko por primera vez lo tomó a los dos en brazos, jamás creyó que el tiempo sería tan egoísta como para arrebatarle a sus "niños" tan repentinamente. Uno de ellos estaba tomando el primer paso para hacer su propia vida, y sabía que el otro no demoraría en seguirle el ritmo también. Aquello le provocaba una sensación de profunda nostalgia, tanto que quería llorar.

Sin embargo, y por más pena que ella sintiera, era inevitable. Las cosas estaban siguiendo el curso natural de la vida. Algún día tendría que suceder. Por lo tanto, ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, al menos no por ahora. Lo esencial para Eiko era velar por que la separación de sus gemelos fuera lo menos dolorosa posible. ¿Acaso creían Atsumu y Osamu que la podrían engañar con su supuesta indiferencia por el tema? Claro que no. Por supuesto, los dos conocían bien al otro, pero Eiko también. Era su madre de todas formas.

Aunque Osamu no dijera nada sobre el asunto —reservando lo que siente para él mismo, como siempre—, y Atsumu solo bromeara al respecto —tergiversando lo que siente a través la ironía o las burlas para no verse expuesto, como siempre—, Eiko sabían que el hecho de separarse si estaba siendo una experiencia fuerte para ellos.

Incluso si era con cosas "estúpidas" como hacer que se amarren un hilo rojo el uno al otro, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ambos puedan sobrellevarlo de la mejor forma. Hasta dejando su angustia de madre para enfocarse en que los dos estén bien. No se quejaba tampoco, lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones ya.

—Muy bien, así debe ser —comentó admirando las dos pulseras de hilo rojo colgando de las muñecas de sus hijos—. No quieren que se las quiten, o harán llorar a mamá.

—Sí, sí... —afirmó Osamu con una expresión de fastidio.

—Ah... —suspiró Eiko mirando el reloj—. Es hora de que se vayan. El tren va a partir pronto.

—Bien. Démonos prisa, 'Samu.

Atsumu empezó despedirse de su familia, comenzando por Hisashi, su padre, y después Eiko, quien no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, y no sin antes darle un abrazo, un beso y unas últimas recomendaciones, se despidió de su hijo mayor.

—Tomen, es lo último que le falta llevar a su departamento —dijo Hisashi extendiendo un par de maletas a Atsumu y también a Osamu (quien lo acompañaría hasta la estación de trenes).

—Osamu —llamó Eiko—. El boleto de tren de tu hermano está en tu chaqueta. Asegúrate de no perderlo.

—Sí, tendré cuidado.

—¡Nos vamos entonces!

Así, ambos hermanos salieron de la casa de los Miya, en dirección a la estación que llevaría a Atsumu a lo que de ese entonces para adelante sería su nuevo hogar.

Mientras esperaban, ambos se encontraban hablando de cualquier cosa como si nada. Al parecer, ellos estaban tomando la mudanza de Atsumu mejor de lo esperado. Cuando el primer tren de la mañana por fin partiría rumbo a Osaka, ambos supieron que era momento de ellos también despedirse.

Primero, Osamu se apresuró a sacar el boleto de Atsumu de donde su madre le había indicado. Al buscar en sus bolsillos, confirmó que ahí estaba; no obstante, cuando lo sacó se quedó un momento observando lo que tenía en manos.

—¿Qué sucede, 'Samu? ¿El boleto está mal o algo?

—No... No es eso.

—¿Entonces? Apúrate que ya va a partir...

—Son dos.

—... ¿Ah? —cuestionó Atsumu.

—Que son dos boletos.

—Oh.

Con que de eso se trataba. Aquello no era ninguna casualidad. Por algo su madre se había ofrecido a comprar el boleto hasta Osaka cuando Atsumu tranquilamente podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Además, le había ordenado a Osamu que despache a Atsumu hasta la estación con la excusas de ayudarlo con sus últimas maletas.

Luego de un momento sin decir nada ni reaccionar, el aviso de que el tren pronto partiría los alarmó a ambos. A pesar de que el único que debía subir a ese tren era Atsumu, no había mucho que pensar en realidad. Tenían dos boletos en mano, ¿qué razón había para desaprovechar eso? De todas formas, solo estaban yendo al nuevo departamento de Atsumu.

—Ven de una vez —ordenó el gemelo mayor, jalando de la muñeca a Osamu, quien todavía parecía estar dubitativo sobre subir o no al tren.

Al final, no se opuso, y se dejó llevar por Atsumu hasta sus respectivos lugares. En el momento en que acomodaron el equipaje y tomaron asiento, una especie de bienestar y tranquilidad invadió el pecho de ambos chicos. No era como si ese viaje asegurara nada, y de hecho, Osamu tendría que regresar a Hyogo en cualquier momento, pero era mucho mejor que haberse despedido a la rápida en la estación.

No obstante, todo el trayecto del viaje se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales y casuales. Además, ¿realmente había algo específico de lo que debían hablar? No es como si tuvieran que dedicar sus últimas palabras antes de morir o nunca más verse. Podían disfrutar de la travesía sin problema alguno.

Luego de casi media hora de viaje (distancia desde Kobe hasta Osaka), finalmente llegaron a lo que sería el nuevo hogar de Atsumu desde ese entonces en adelante.

Era muy temprano todavía, y ni siquiera habían desayunado, por lo que decidieron comenzar su jornada en ese departamento con una buena comida, que por supuesto, ambos prepararon. El que Osamu fuera el de las dotes culinarias no significaba que Atsumu no supiera cocinar.

Después de comer y luego de quedarse un rato más charlando en el lugar, Atsumu quiso aprovechar que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y pedirle a Osamu que le ayude a ordenar.

—Oye, 'Samu, ayúdame a acomodar lo que falta, ¿sí? —pidió con un tono de descaro en su voz.

En respuesta a su petición, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de incredulidad y "No me molestes que acabo de desayunar". ¿Para eso se lo había llevado hasta ahí? Ni pensarlo. Osamu era un invitado en esa casa, así que él no tenía por qué acceder a ayudarlo. Era suficiente con haber llevado sus maletas hasta ahí.

...

—¡'Tsumu! ¡¿Por qué esta maleta está llena de discos de los _Backstreet Boys y Britney Spears_?! Esta era la maleta que yo traje y tenía lo "más esencial", ¡¿no es así?! —¡remarcó con sarcasmo.

—¡Te la dio mamá, a mí no me metas! Mejor cállate y sigue acomodando.

—Agh —se quejó Osamu, continuando con su tarea de desempacar las últimas maletas de su hermano y ordenar —. Ojalá hubiera sido hijo único.

—Yo soy el mayor, así que, en teoría, el que no debía nacer eras tú.

—No cuenta. Recuerda que eres adoptado.

—Sí, sí, sí. Si te hubiera absorbido dentro del vientre, no estarías diciendo eso.

—Si me hubieras absorbido estando dentro del vientre, yo no estaría aquí ayudándote.

—... —Atsumu se quedó sin respuesta y no supo cómo refutar—. Buen punto.

A continuación, ambos se echaron a reír por sus comentarios infantiles. Si su madre los escuchase "discutir" de ese modo siendo ambos ya adultos, probablemente los miraría con decepción. O tal vez no estaría sorprendida del todo.

Pasado el mediodía, decidieron que era momento de tomar un descanso y además, ir a almorzar.

—Ya trabajé lo suficiente aquí, así que no pienso cocinar. Vamos a comer afuera. Tú pagas.

—¡¿Ah?! —expresó indignado Atsumu—. ¡Qué abusivo eres, 'Samu!

—¡¿Quién es el abusivo aquí?!

De este modo, aprovecharon que saldrían a almorzar para dar un paseo por las calles de Osaka. Al contrario de Atsumu, Osamu no siempre podría andar por esos lares, así que dar un vistazo le venía bien.

Tal y como ordenó Osamu, Atsumu tuvo que pagar todos los gastos de la comida, sin opción a reclamo en caso de que la comida o los lugares que visitaron fueran demasiado costosos. Era la venganza de Osamu.

Se tomaron un buen tiempo estando afuera, por lo que estuvieron de regreso en el departamento de Atsumu casi en la noche.

—Prepara nuestra habitación mientras yo hago la cena.

—Bien, voy.

"Nuestra habitación", al parecer ninguno de los dos lo había notado en ese momento, pero lo correcto era decir solo "la habitación de Atsumu". Sin embargo, años viviendo juntos y compartiendo la misma pieza no les iba a permitir el cambiar ese "nuestro" por solo "tu" con tal facilidad. Y aquello se aplicaba en muchas otras situaciones más.

—¿Dormiremos los dos en el mismo futón? —preguntó Osamu cuando estaban a punto de acostarse.

—Sí. No traje más que uno.

—Bueno, pero yo voy al lado de la pared.

—Como quieras...

—¡Ah! Y que ni se te ocurra tirarte pedos en medio de la noche.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti. Además, yo no soy el que preparó la cena... —se defendió Atsumu.

—Sí, sí. Ya vamos a acostarnos.

Hasta ese entonces, ni Atsumu ni Osamu habían prestado demasiada atención a su situación actual. No obstante, ahora que estaban recostados en ese futón, en medio de una habitación totalmente distinta a aquella en la que solía descansar, recién caían en cuenta de cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Al menos Osamu estaba allí acompañándolo en su primera noche de muchas noches durmiendo "fuera de casa", aunque en realidad, esa era su casa ahora.

¿En qué momento sucedió todo eso? Parecía como si fuera ayer que regresaban a casa después de una ardua jornada jugando juntos en la cancha de Inarizaki. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo los había traído a donde estaban ahora? Cada uno forjando su propio camino y futuro.

Ambos estaban hablando mientras recordaban varias de aquellas experiencias que habían sucedido tan solo unos años atrás, e inevitablemente comenzaron a sentir nostalgia incluso antes de realmente "separarse".

—Oye, 'Tsumu, ¿tienes miedo?

—Nah. Vamos a estar bien.

_"Vamos"_ La pregunta de Osamu estaba más bien referida solo a él y respecto a cómo se sentía con el asunto de independizarse, pero él había respondido en plural hablando de ambos. Y en cierto modo, Atsumu tenía razón.

Eiko no había mandado a Osamu hasta el departamento solo porque sí. De nada servía alargar la despedida por un par de horas más. Ese no era el punto porque tampoco era una despedida. Ella solo quería hacerles comprender algo.

¿El hecho de vivir separados de verdad implicaba un cambio lamentable entre ellos también? No realmente. Incluso estando en lugares totalmente distintos, Atsumu seguiría siendo el hermano y la persona más importante para Osamu. Incluso si vivían alejados el uno al lado del otro, para Atsumu, el hogar estaría donde estuviese Osamu. Unos cuantos (o miles) de kilómetros jamás iban a cambiar eso.

No importaba si era en la entrañable casa de sus padres en la que se criaron, en el estrecho espacio de un departamento en Osaka, o incluso en un sencillo puesto de onigiris que recién estaba comenzando a establecerse. Siempre y cuando Atsumu y Osamu estuvieran juntos: jugando, llorando, peleando, riendo y apoyando al otro como siempre, el "hogar" estaría ahí.

Si algún día Osamu quisiera visitar a su hermano algún fin de semana para jugar "Winning Eleven" mientras se quejaba de lo quisquillosos que pueden ser algunos clientes, las puertas del departamento de Atsumu estaban abiertas para él. Si acaso Atsumu quería ir a comer algo en lo que despotricaba sobre algún partido o jugada que no puede realizar, él era más que bienvenido en "Onigiri Miya".

Muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado para ellos, pero el lazo de hermandad no. Siempre y cuando comprendieran eso, y como bien decía Atsumu, iban a estar bien.

Con esa idea en mente, el momento en que Osamu tuvo que partir de regreso a Kobe al día siguiente, estuvo lejos de ser algún tipo de despedida. No había necesidad de darse ningún abrazo emotivo, ni nada por el estilo.

—Nos vemos luego, 'Samu. El siguiente fin de semana iré a tu puesto.

—Bien. Nos vemos, 'Tsumu. Suerte sobreviviendo tú solo aquí.

—Recuerda que tengo todos los discos de los _Backstreet Boys y Britney Spears_ que me dio mamá. Estaré bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlin representando a los Miya:   
> 🥺💖😍❤️💕  
> Los Miya en el último capítulo del anime:  
> 😡💀🔪😡
> 
> Equis, vivan los hermanos.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia de este día. Ya solo falta uno más y acabamos toda la week. ;;;;
> 
> Gracias por leer. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás.


	7. ↝ El más feliz 【Día 7】

_⚠️ Mención de SakuAtsu y OsaSuna.  
_ ꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃ

Por primera vez en 10 años, dos Miya estaban reunidos jugando en la misma cancha de nuevo.

—Miya-san, los reporteros ya están esperando. Solo falta usted.

—Bien. Voy en un instante.

Luego de aquel llamado, Kiyoomi acomodó su mascarilla, desinfectó bien sus manos, y procedió a dirigirse hasta donde estaban todos los reporteros, quienes estaban en espera de los comentarios sobre la victoria que su equipo acababa de obtener.

Ni bien alcanzó a todos los miembros que había jugado en esa ocasión, se posicionó al lado de Atsumu y comenzó a responder todo lo que le preguntaban. Ahora era un poco más complicado, dado que Atsumu y él habían anunciado su matrimonio públicamente y ahora Kiyoomi era un "Miya" más de forma oficial, por lo que toda la gente comenzó a referirse a él de ese modo. El hombre todavía no se acostumbraba al cambio de "Sakusa" a "Miya", sobre todo teniendo a Atsumu con el mismo apellido jugando a su lado, pero eso era lo adecuado (Y de hecho, muchos le seguían diciendo "Sakusa"). Además, "Miya Kiyoomi" no sonaba nada mal.

꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃ

—¡Omi-kun, date prisa! 'Samu debe estar esperando en la puerta.

—No me apresures, ya voy.

Ese mismo día del partido era justamente 5 de octubre, es decir, el cumpleaños de Atsumu y Osamu.

En vista de que el enfrentamiento que los Black Jackals tendrían ese día era obviamente impostergable, los gemelos decidieron retrasar su festejo hasta la noche, posterior a todos los partidos y asuntos relacionados al trabajo.

Luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Atsumu para que Kiyoomi termine de alistar sus pertenencias, finalmente salieron del gimnasio en el cual habían jugado, para encontrarse con Osamu. Cuando se acercaron a saludar, notaron que Suna también estaba con él. No les sorprendió verlo ahí. Como novio de Osamu, era muy normal que el chico también quiera compartir su cumpleaños con él.

—¡Buenas, buenas! —comenzó Atsumu—. ¡Hey, Rintaro!

—Qué tal, Atsumu —le respondió el mencionado agitando ligeramente una de sus manos.

—Buenas noches, Osamu —saludó Kiyoomi de forma educada, pero manteniendo su distancia.

—Hola, Kiyoomi —Respetando su espacio, Osamu lo recibió con una sonrisa amable.

Después, Kiyoomi y Rintaro solo se saludaron con solo una típica reverencia, ya que tampoco habían interactuado mucho con el otro antes.

Hasta el momento, los únicos que no habían cruzado palabra alguna eran Atsumu y Osamu. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en silencio por unos breves segundos, teniendo a sus respectivas parejas como espectadores y sin entender nada.

De repente, una gran sonrisa de triunfo se formó en el rostro de Atsumu, quien fue el primero en hablar.

—Je. Yo gané.

—De milagro.

Con ese saludo de por medio, Atsumu y Osamu dieron inició a lo que sería el festejo de su cumpleaños.

—¿Milagro? ¡No me hagas reír, 'Samu! —contestó Atsumu con burla y más feliz que nunca—. No es la primera vez que le ganamos a los Adlers.

—Eso es solo porque Kageyama se fue a Italia y ya no está.

—¿Tobio-kun? ¡Ja! Como si él fuera lo único bueno de los Adlers... —Atsumu apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de Osamu y le habló, manteniendo la misma expresión en su rostro y sin cambiar su alardeante tono de voz—. ¡Ya deja de llorar, 'Samu! Yo gané la apuesta, así que hoy cenaremos lo que yo quiera.

Sin pensar demasiado, Osamu le respondió con indiferencia y sin caer en la provocación de su hermano.

—No. Es nuestro cumpleaños, así que ambos vamos a decidir —dijo con tranquilidad y comenzando a caminar.

—¡'Samu tramposo, eso es injusto! ¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!

—Nah. No molestes.

Atsumu puso una expresión de fastidio, pero ya no le dio más pelea a Osamu, quien ahora era el que estaba sonriendo triunfante. Kiyoomi y Rintaro escucharon en silencio todo el número de los gemelos, ocasionalmente dirigiéndose miradas de confusión por la conversación. Aún así, decidieron dejarlo así porque ambos sabían, en especial Suna, que Atsumu y Osamu siempre se trataban así, y aquello resultaba ser solo drama que olvidaban a los dos segundos.

De todas formas, su discusión por quién decidiría qué y dónde comer era totalmente innecesaria, dado que Kiyoomi y Rintaro ya tenían listo el lugar en el que Atsumu y Osamu tendrían su cena: la casa de Bokuto.

꒱࿐♡ ˚.*ೃ

—¡Shoyo-kun!

—¡Atsumu-san!

—¡Kita-san! ¡Aran-kun!

—¿Qué tal, Osamu?

—Hey, chicos, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Cuando Atsumu y Osamu se enteraron de que el festejo sería en la casa de Bokuto y no en los lugares que ellos tenían mente, fue inevitable que los dos mostrasen una expresión de decepción, acompañados de los berrinches de Atsumu reclamando a Kiyoomi por qué iban a incluir a Bokuto en el evento. No era que le desagradara pasar tiempo con su compañero de equipo, sino que tanto Atsumu como Osamu esperaban algo más íntimo en el que sus respectivas parejas eran más que suficientes, y Bokuto obviamente salía sobrando ahí.

Lo que ellos no tenían en mente era que al llegar a casa del chico, una agradable sorpresa les estaba esperando, por lo que Kiyoomi se calló, y junto a Rintaro y Osamu, tuvo que aguantar todo el berrinche de Atsumu.

Y por supuesto, Atsumu se quedó totalmente en silencio cuando vio a varios de sus amigos en esa casa, tanto actuales compañeros de equipo, como sus amigos de preparatoria e infancia (como Kita y Aran). Incluso Hinata, que ya no era parte de los Black Jackals, estaba ahí. Atsumu fue el más dichoso con su presencia, dado que era un amigo al que estimaba mucho también.

—¡Aaah! —suspiró Osamu—. Al menos no seré yo el que tenga que cocinar esta vez —dijo recostandose sobre el sofá para charlar con los demás invitados—. Es bueno que aunque sea una vez al año...

—¡¿Dónde está Samu-Samu?! —interrumpió Bokuto saliendo de la cocina totalmente alarmado —. ¡Sakusa...! ¡Digo, Miya... ! ¡Ustedes saben de quién hablo... —se corrigió hablando con rapidez— me dijo que le echara un ojo a la carne, pero se está quemando y no lo encuentro! ¡Necesito alguien que sepa de estas cosas que me ayude en la cocina...!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Bokuto?! —Kiyoomi estaba a punto de cometer un crimen en ese momento. No podía irse ni siquiera un minuto para atender a los demás, pues Bokuto ya estaba provocando un incendio en la cocina. Y de paso, se le ocurría molestar a Osamu, quien al igual que Atsumu era un invitado especial esa noche.

Cuando se retiró para atender la cocina, Hinata y Rintaro le siguieron, pensando que necesitaría ayuda allá dentro. Los demás solo vieron la escena con total gracia mientras reían a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Bokuto y la cara de fastidio que tenía Kiyoomi en ese momento.

Ciertamente, todo aquello había sido una sorpresa muy grata para Atsumu y Osamu. Si bien estaban lejos de casa (Osamu en concreto), el celebrar esa noche con varios de sus amigos, comida deliciosa, unas cuantas bebidas, incluso uno que otro regalo que divisaban de reojo (y que seguro luego les darían), pero sobre todo su su hermano, era todo lo que podían pedir en esos momentos.

Era una fortuna que a pesar de los años, Atsumu y Osamu tengan la oportunidad de compartir juntos, y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, esperaban que así sea por mucho tiempo más.

Por más que el contexto fuera diferente, lo importante para cada uno —a parte de los regalos y la comida—, era la persona que estaba a su lado en ese momento. Antes, cuando eran niños, solían celebrar en la casa de sus padres, compartiendo un lindo pastel de cumpleaños que indicaba la edad de los dos, y siendo los regalos (ropa y juguetes) exactamente iguales para los dos.

Ahora era distinto. Tanto el lugar como las personas a su alrededor que los estaban acompañando eran otras. Y estaban seguros de que los regalos también.

Con todo aquello, para ambos hermanos era inevitable pensar en cómo las cosas habían cambiado desde que eran niños, adolescentes y ahora adultos con su propia vida. Años atrás, ellos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos: comiendo, jugando y durmiendo, tan acostumbrados el uno al otro. Ahora apenas y podían verse o hablar unas cuantas horas a la semana.

Un día como ese hace exactamente diez años, cuando ambos estaban cumpliendo 17 años, la situación era bastante similar: Miya Atsumu y Miya Osamu juntos saludando orgullosos tras una victoria de parte de su equipo Inarizaki, y la cual irían a celebrar junto a su cumpleaños después de salir del gimnasio. En ese entonces, ninguno imaginaba cómo cambiarían las cosas una década después. En esa cancha ahora estaban juntos Miya Atsumu y Miya Kiyoomi.

Sin embargo, ¿aquello significaba que Osamu había desaparecido de esa unidad para siempre? ¿Acaso eso quería decir que Miya Osamu ya no tenía derecho de ser alguien importante para Atsumu solo porque ahora Kiyoomi había "ocupado" ese lugar? Claro que no. De hecho, Osamu jamás había desaparecido de esa cancha en realidad. Él estaba presente en cada uno de los juegos y partidos de Atsumu, juntos como siempre habían estado.

No importaba lo mucho que Osamu bromeara con Atsumu diciéndole que apoyaba al equipo contrario —ambos sabían que no era cierto—, él apoyaba a su hermano de forma incondicional. Incluso si era con Atsumu el otro lado del mundo, Osamu estaba ahí, mostrando con orgullo el "Nº 11" que los representaba, que representaba a los Miya.

A pesar de que ahora había un Miya más en la familia, y si en un futuro —para la mala fortuna de Atsumu— se les unía Miya Rintaro a la familia, ciertas cosas no cambiaban. O incluso si llegaban a ser solo "dos Miya" y a parte estarían Suna Rintaro y Suna Osamu, existía algo más importante que unía a Atsumu y Osamu, no solo el número de una camiseta o un apellido. (Aunque Kiyoomi y Rintaro los conocían y amaban lo suficiente como para saber lo significativo que era "los hermanos Miya" para ellos, así que por supuesto serían considerados en ese aspecto, tal y como Kiyoomi ya había sido).

Aran lo había dicho una vez: _"Creo que probablemente, la cosa más grande con la que Osamu ha sido bendecido, más aún que su físico atlético o su talento innato, es la existencia de Atsumu_ ", lo cual era cierto, y más ahora que habían tomado caminos separados. Para Osamu,el voleibol ya no era una parte esencial de su vida, así que el físico, ni el talento le eran necesario, pero Atsumu sí. Aun si trabajaban en áreas distintas en todo sentido, el desempeño del otro siempre los empujaba a seguir y lograr hazañas más grandes. Inclusive si sus batallas se desarrollan de manera paralela en un una cocina y en una cancha, Atsumu siempre sería el motor que impulsaba a Osamu, y Osamu siempre sería el mayor apoyo de Atsumu, de igual forma para ambos. _"No importa qué tan lejos estén sus habilidades de la de sus compañeros. Ellos definitivamente se mantendrán al ritmo del otro"._

Es así que, lo único que los gemelos podían tener en mente en ese momento era al hermano con el que habían sido "bendecidos". No muchas personas tenían el privilegio de contar con alguien como un hermano que te apoya, alienta y motiva incondicionalmente. Eso, sumado a los logros que cada uno había alcanzado hasta el momento, los dos no podían evitar pensar que eran los más felices.

—¡Oye, 'Samu! —En medio del festejo, Atsumu repentinamente llamó la atención de su hermano.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Al final, yo gané la apuesta!

—Sí ya sé. Me lo dijiste hace rato.

—¡Esa no, idiota! —Ante esas palabras, los demás estaban pendientes de lo diría Atsumu, sobre todo viendo que estaba algo alterado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, entonces?

—¡Te dije que yo sería el más feliz! —comenzó a hablar elevando la voz—. ¡Mírame ahora, 'Samu! —gritó finalmente mientras estiraba los brazos como si estuviera anunciando lo más importante del mundo.

—¿Ah...? —Por un momento, Osamu se quedó pensativo tratando de entender a lo que se refería su hermano, hasta que la apuesta de hace 10 años atrás vino a su mente—. 'Tsumu, idiota, se supone que eso debemos decidirlo cuanto estemos en nuestro lecho de muerte. Además, ¡yo soy el más feliz en realidad!

—¡¿Ah!? Yo soy el más feliz —respondió indignado por alguna razón mientras se acercaba hacia Osamu.

—No. Yo lo soy.

—Repite eso —le ordenó Atsumu sujetándolo de la camisa. Para ese punto varios ya se habían parado de sus respectivos asientos en caso de que tuvieran que detenerlos por alguna tonta pelea.

—Dije que —habló Osamu mirándolo directo a los ojos— Mírame, yo soy el más feliz.

Ante esa respuesta. los gemelos se quedaron en silencio mirando al otro, hasta que de repente comenzaron a reír, abrazándose de costado poniendo sus brazos sobre el hombro del otro.

—¿Qué les sucede a esos bastardos? —preguntó Aran—. Creí que se estaban peleando.

—Déjenlos —añadió Rintaro—. Están borrachos.

—¡Al rato se ponen a llorar! —dijo Hinata comenzando a reír con tan solo imaginar la escena.

—Sí...—Al parecer, Hinata estaba en lo correcto, dado que Kiyoomi suspiró al pensar en quién tendría que hacerse cargo de todo el drama después.

Todo aquello era cierto; sin embargo, Atsumu y Osamu sabían que no se trataba solo de un drama de borrachos, sino que tenía un significado más importante para ellos dos, pero los demás no necesitaban saber de ello. De todos modos, todavía tenía muchos años —juntos, si la vida quería— para decidir al ganador. Por el momento llevaban un empate, y lo más probable era que se quedara así hasta el final.

"Gracias,'Tsumu. Yo soy el más feliz".

"Gracias, 'Samu. Yo soy el más feliz".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras estaba escribiendo esto me dije: "Ay no, está muy cursi", pero luego recordé lo que dijo Aran más el último frame de los Miya con Osamu usando la camisa de Atsumu y se me pasó.
> 
> Ah, es el final de las historias, lo que quiere decir que... ¡Por fin fui capaz de acabar todos los días de una Week! :,) (Aunque no a tiempo, pero igual estoy feliz, porque con la KageHina Week lo dejé en 5 días).
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron desde el primer día y ahora están aquí con el último. Cada voto y comentario me motivaba mucho a publicar el siguiente día. ❤️
> 
> Btw, perdón por el repentino SakuAtsu y OsaSuna xd. Se supone que debía hacer mención de esas ships en los anteriores dos días, pero como perdí el ritmo, se me olvidó por completo ah. (Dato sobre eso: Se me hizo extraño solo usar "Kiyoomi" para referirme a Sakusa porque no estoy acostumbrada, y en muchas parte escribí "Sakusa" sin darme cuenta jajaja).
> 
> Antes de terminar, cuéntenme cuál o cuáles fueron sus días favoritos de esta week, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. 🥺
> 
> Ahora sí, en cuanto a esta historia, lo dejamos hasta aquí (aunque no me quiero despedir del todo, porque si se me ocurre algún otro one shot sobre los Miya, lo más seguro es que lo publique aquí).
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado todas la historias relacionadas a nuestros hermosos Atsumu y Osamu <3\. Por si quieren leer más de ellos dos, tengo un fic SakuAtsu en mi perfil donde ambos tienen muchísima interacción, y aunque en un contexto algo distinto, es igual que lo que representé aquí... (Grande Diana, haciendo spam de su otro fic).
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos ustedes una vez más, los tkm <3\. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás.
> 
> Nos vemos. 💖


End file.
